Handy Thoughts
by ninewood
Summary: What goes through the mind of the Doctor's severed hand.


Handy Thoughts

--------------------------

Falling, that was the first thing I felt after the shock of pain.

'_Hold on, I can feel things? How did that happen?'_

The air whistles around me and I watch the clouds soaring by.

'_Blimey, I can hear and see, too?'_

I start tumbling and I am glad that I don't have a stomach or a mouth or I'd be sick.

'_That would have been really messy.'_

With a low thump, I land on something and realize it's that alien I was fighting. We land hard as I bounce off and land on the ground.

'_Ouch!'_

Now what do I do? Am I going to just lay here and rot? Will I become some alley cat's dinner?

'_I hope not.'_

Suddenly I see people gathering and one of them picks me up. I wiggle my fingers and they get excited. Then everything goes black. When the world comes back, I hear this bubbling sound and bubbles float by. I look out at the warped world when a familiar face appears and smiles at me.

'_Jack, is that you?'_

Jack picks up whatever I'm in up and looks around the room.

"Don't worry, Doc, I'm going to get you out of here," says Jack then everything goes black again.

'_How did he know it was me?'_

When the world comes back, Jack is smiling at me and places whatever it is on a shelf. I watch the others going by and want to punch him when he calls me his "Doctor Detector". Months pass when something tingles inside me and I start shaking. That's when Jack picks up the jar, I finally realized that's what it was, and runs. The world goes black again and the jar bounces up and down.

'_Where are we going?'_

The world comes back and I see a young woman with dark skin and…me!

'_Ok, this is weird. How can I be there and here at the same time?'_

We are on some world when someone grabs the jar and takes me inside the TARDIS.

'_Hello, Old Girl, miss me?'_

Hold on, what is he doing?! He's…he's…he's regenerating?! Who is that? No, it can't be! Not him! Not the Master!

'_No, this can't be happening!'_

I don't want to go with him but it's too late and I am forced into darkness again. It is some time until I see again and I see myself and the Master. He had done something to me but I don't know what. I watch in horror as the Master turns me into an old man then things go black again.

'_Someone, please, end this.'_

When I can see again, I'm young again and smiling at me.

'_How did that happen?'_

I place the jar under the console and I feel the TARDIS around me. We go traveling and I want to punch myself when I accidentally kick the jar a few times. "Sorry," is all I get and a smile. I see an extra pair off feet from time to time and can hear a female voice.

'_Who is that?'_

Then I see myself lying on the floor. Am I hurt? Is that Jack and Rose? Why are they crying? I stand up and…NO! I'm regenerating! No, I can't do that! Not to Rose! Not again!

'_Wait, what am I doing?!'_

A light bathes the jar and I feel all tingly.

'_What was that all about?'_

Suddenly everything is shaking and I can see fire.

'_We're on fire!'_

That's when I see her. She has ginger hair and looks very scared. She reaches out for the jar and touches the glass. The bubbling grows louder, the light grows brighter and the glass breaks.

'_I feel weird.'_

I start moving...growing…becoming something but what? That's when I realize I can sit up and...Donna, that's her name, is shocked from seeing me naked. We talk while I get dressed and pick the gun off the floor.

'_Hang on, Everyone, I'm coming!'_

We win but I'm really angry with me. I had to do that! Can't I see that?! At least Rose gives me a hug.

'_Why do I feel like I never want to let her go?'_

We're standing on a beach and Rose looks upset. She asks me to tell her what I wanted to say the last time we stood on this beach?

'_When was that? What did I want to say? Did I want to tell her that I loved her and didn't for some reason?'_

I whisper in her ear that I love her and she kisses me. That feels nice but then we notice that Donna and I have left and Rose starts crying.

'_Rose, don't cry. I'm here.'_

I leave her alone for a few minutes then wrap my arms around her and hold her. She keeps saying that I'm not him and I'm not. I'm me.

'_Whoever that is.'_

I whisper that I could be him if she wants. She looks deeply into my eyes and I hope she sees something there.

"We're forever, you and I, eh?" asks Rose and my heart…

'_Shouldn't that be hearts? What's happened to me?'_

"Yep, forever," comes out of my mouth and she slides her hand into me. A perfect fit. We walk to Jackie and go home.

'_Where ever that is.'_

When we get home, I see Pete Tyler…

'_That can't be right. He's dead.'_

Rose sees my confusion and we go somewhere quiet so she can explain things to me. She tells me of cat nuns, seeing the Face of Boe and Lady Cassandra again, meeting Queen Victoria and a werewolf, my lighting the torch at the Olympic Games then how she and Jackie met this Pete Tyler. She then tells me why she was on this world and how she tried to get back to me.

'_I always knew you were brilliant!'_

I take her hands as I ask her if she wants to stay with me and she tells me she doesn't know. I assure her that I am me just a little different. That even though we have to wait until the coral I gave us grows into the TARDIS again, I'd make sure our life together isn't going to be boring. I keep rambling until she kisses me and tells me to shut up. Her lips feel wonderful as we kiss then look at each other and she slides her hand into me.

"So, what do you want to do now?" asked Rose.

'_There is only one thing I can think of.'_

"Run!" is all I say and we run out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------

The End….


End file.
